Such condensate discharge devices are used for example in compressed air technology in order to remove the condensate usually arising in the pressure line network from the latter, which condensate can also contain oil or rust, apart from water. The condensates arise from the moisture in the surrounding air, which is sucked in by the compressed air compressor. The oil essentially originates from the compressors in which it is used as a lubricant, whereas the rust usually originates from the compressed air lines.
Various designs of condensate discharge devices are known. They usually work in such a way that a valve is opened, as a result of which the condensate is expelled from the compressed air network by the pressure. In this process, the gas or compressed air loss has to be kept as low as possible for reasons of efficiency in the operation of the compressed gas system.
Generic condensate discharge devices can essentially be split up into three groups depending on the nature of the control of the valve and of its energy supply.
So-called float-type discharge devices operate with a hollow body, which is raised by the buoyancy force of the liquid (condensate) collecting in a collecting chamber and thus actuates the valve. This valve opens a drainage opening of the collecting chamber, usually indirectly by means of a servo-control, through which drainage opening the condensate is pushed out. The condensate discharge devices constituted as float-type discharge devices find very widespread use on account of their ability to be produced at low cost, but they are also susceptible to malfunction.
Furthermore, condensate discharge devices with time-controlled solenoid valves, which are electrically actuated valves, are known. The latter open the valves at adjustable time intervals. A drawback is opening in the absence of condensate, as a result of which high energy losses are caused by discharged compressed air.
Finally, condensate discharge devices with electronically level-regulated valves, also referred to in the following as electronically level-regulated condensate discharge devices, detect a quantity of collecting liquid or condensate by means of an electronic sensor. When a specific quantity is reached, the valve is opened and precisely this quantity is discharged without additional compressed air losses. Condensate discharge devices of this type are relatively expensive in production, but on the other hand are characterized by a very cost-effective operation, for which reason considerable cost advantages can be achieved with the electronically level-regulated condensate discharge devices over their entire operating life.
An electronically level-regulated condensate discharge device is disclosed for example in EP 0 391 250 B1. This EP specification describes a device for discharging condensate from compressed gas systems, for example compressed air systems and suchlike, with a collecting chamber for condensate which is permanently connected to the compressed air system. Condensate, which collects in the collecting chamber of the condensate discharge device, is removed from the compressed air system at a drainage point, for example the lowest point of a conduit. Protruding into this collecting chamber is at least one electronic sensor, for example a capacitive sensor, which is disposed in a tubular body extending vertically in the collecting chamber and which detects the level of the condensate. In the described example of embodiment, two such sensors are preferably provided at different heights in the tubular body. When the collecting chamber is filled up to the height of the upper sensor, a discharge procedure begins. The electronics connected to the sensors open a valve assembly. The path for the condensate from the collecting chamber to a condensate drain thus becomes free. The valve assembly comprises for example a control valve in the form of a solenoid valve and a main or discharge valve in the form of a diaphragm valve controlled by said solenoid valve. In this way, the actuating forces and therefore the demands on the electronics are reduced. With the disclosed condensate discharge device, the control of the main valve takes place with the aid of clean compressed air, which is removed from a condensate-free protection zone in the collecting chamber of the condensate discharge device.
The location for the deployment of such condensate discharge devices in the compressed gas systems differs greatly, for example at lower connections of compressed air filters or compressed air reservoirs. The installation space for the condensate discharge device is often limited, for example by the ground clearance or the visibility of the control panel of the condensate discharge device. Since, however, the aforementioned condensate discharge devices can be mounted only in a specific mounting position, for example either only horizontal or only vertical, due for example to the establishment of the clean inner protection zone or the installation position of the sensor, recourse is taken to additional adapters or extensions or aids in cases in which a direct connection to the compressed gas system is not possible on account of the installation space.